Your eyes are sad
by Hatsukoi00
Summary: Sasuke rencontre Naruto pour la première fois au lycée. Il le retrouve quelques années plus tard. UA / SasuNaru / POV Sasuke / One-Shot.


Auteur: Hatsukoi95

Titre: Your eyes are sad.

Résumé : Sasuke rencontre Naruto pour la première fois au lycée. Il le retrouve quelques années plus tard. UA / SasuNaru / POV Sasuke / One-Shot.

Couple : SasukexNaruto

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Your eyes are sad<strong>

Les jours commençaient à rallonger. Mon frère avait proposer de m'accompagner au lycée ce matin, et j'avais rapidement accepté. Mais, alors que je descendait de sa break noire, mon regard fut tout de suite happé dans _sa_ direction. Cela allait bientôt faire deux mois que la même routine avait lieu. Tout les matins j'arrivais un quart d'heure avant les cours et je m'adossais à la grille qui séparait le lycée de la vie extérieure. Je sortais mon paquet et prenais ma première cigarette de la journée.

Et pendant ce temps-là, je restais indéniablement fixé sur _lui_. Je ne sais plus comment cela a commencé.

Je me souviens vaguement de ce jour-là, une semaine après la rentrée de septembre. Une fille de la classe voisine, une de ces filles qui sont toujours collées à moi quand bien même j'essaie de leur faire comprendre qu'elles ne m'intéressent, est venue me voir pour m'annoncer l'arrivée dans nouvel élève dans l'établissement. Je n'y ai tout d'abord pas prêté attention. Après tout, cela m'importait peu. Mais, elle a fini par me montrer qui c'était. J'ai tout de suite été intrigué.

Ses cheveux étaient blond. Ce n'était pas blond, comme celui du quart des élèves de l'établissement. Non, les siens étaient éclatants, comme la lumière du soleil. Et comme la lumière du soleil, il m'était vital de _le_ voir une fois dans la journée depuis deux mois. Je ne me suis pas arrêté sur ses cheveux, j'ai regardé ses yeux aussi. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas du ? Ils étaient si bleus, un bleu comparable à aucun autre. Ce n'est pas tant la couleur qui m'a marqué. Je l'ai tout de suite vu, la tristesse qu'_il_ renferme.

C'était un garçon vif, qui adorait sourire. Karin m'a dit ce jour-là qu'_il_ ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des blagues pendant les cours, de tenir tête aux professeurs. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, _il_ était également bagarreur. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'_il_ feignait ce comportement. La tristesse dans ses yeux, elle était presque aussi grande que la mienne.

C'est peut-être égoïste mais cela m'a réconforté. Je me suis rendu compte qu'une autre personne sur cette Terre était comme moi. Quelqu'un d'autre affronté la vie chaque jour, sans aucune envie.

Depuis ce jour, _il_ a égayé chacune de mes journées. _Le_ voir me faisait du bien, _l'_entendre m'apaisait. Mais voilà, parce qu'il y a toujours un « mais », _il_ ne me connaissait pas. Je ne peux pas garantir qu'_il_ ne connaissait pas mon nom ou mon prénom, tout le monde le savait au lycée. Mais _il_ ne me connaissait pas réellement, _il_ ignorait tout de moi. Et comme ci ce n'était pas suffisant, j'ai vite compris qu'_il_ ne me connaîtrait sûrement jamais.

_Il_ était mon parfait opposé. De la couleur de nos cheveux, en passant par nos yeux et par nos caractères. C'était impossible. Mais j'ai espéré. _Il_ était mon soleil. J'avais besoin de _lui_ comme les autres personnes ont besoin d'oxygène. Et après tout, quelque chose nous reliait. Notre peine.

J'ai continué à _le_ regarder de loin. A force, je connaissait son emploi du temps par cœur. Je savais quels étaient les jours où _il_ mangeait au self le midi et avec qui. Je savais à quelle heure _il_ commençait et à quelle heure _il_ terminait les cours.

L'année passa, doucement. Je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à aller _le_ voir. J'étais connu pour être froid et pour ne porter aucun intérêt à personne.

Un jour, _il_ s'est battu, en dehors du lycée. J'avais entendu des rumeurs sur la bagarre qui se préparait. Je savais où cela devait se passer et avec qui.

_Il_ était seul contre quatre. C'était faisable. Pourtant, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être inquiet. J'avais tourné en rond, toute la journée. Et quand j'eus fini de me ronger le dernier ongle qu'il me restait, je suis parti de chez moi.

J'ai couru, vite, très vite. Il pleuvait et la nuit commençait déjà à tombée. Quand je suis arrivé à l'endroit où devait ce passait les réjouissances, il était trop tard. Trois des quatre gars étaient par terre. Et _lui_ aussi. Je n'ai jamais su où était le dernier opposant. Je me suis approché de lui. _Il _était évanouie et perdait beaucoup de sang. _Il _avait une longue éraflure sur le bras gauche. Une autre blessure, plus importante, se trouvait sur son flanc droit. Je l'ai soigné. J'ai coupé une des manches de sa chemise pour la plaie de son bras. Pour la blessure de son flanc, je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose dans l'immédiat. J'ai épongé de sang avec le reste de son vêtement. J'ai appelé un taxi. Et je suis parti.

Quelques jours sont passés. J'avais espéré que le taxi _l'_ai trouvé et qu'il _l'_ait emmené à l'hôpital. J'étais retourné sur le lieu de l'accident et j'avais été soulagé en constatant qu'_il_ n'y était plus. Les jours m'ont paru plus longs. _Il_ n'était pas revenu au lycée. Je ne savais pas comment _il_ allait ni s'_il_ allait revenir.

Et puis, deux semaines après,_ il_ est réapparu, plus souriant que jamais. Une écharpe portait son bras et j'étais près à parier qu'un bandage recouvrait son torse.

Après cela, j'étais de nouveau apaisé. Les jours me parurent moins longs, sa présence suffisant à me rendre plus heureux.

Puis, le bac arriva. Je ne pu _le_ voir durant le temps des épreuves, nos horaires n'étant pas les mêmes. Les résultats arrivèrent vites, et avec eux les vacances d'été. J'avais regardé à son nom et avait souri en constatant qu'_il_ avait obtenu ses examens.

C'était la fin de l'année et je ne _lui_ avait jamais adressé la parole. _Il_ n'a jamais su que j'avais appelé ce taxi pour _le_ conduire à l'hôpital, ni que je l_e_ regardait tout le temps et que je savais à quel point _il_ était triste.

_Il_ était en terminale littéraire à cette époque. J'étais en scientifique. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'on se retrouverait.

* * *

><p>- Entrez !<p>

Un jeune homme blond entra. Il était grand, presque autant que moi. Il referma calmement la porte et s'avança vers le bureau. J'étais déjà debout. On se serra la main et je lui proposa de s'asseoir. Il le fit sans attendre, en continuant toujours de sourire.

- Bien, monsieur Uzumaki je suppose ?

Il ne fit qu'acquiescer. Je repris donc, d'une voix toujours morne, et demanda pour la quinzième fois de la journée :

- Alors, commençons par une petite présentation. Parlez moi de vous.

J'attendais sa réponse. J'étais même impatient de savoir. Je l'avais tout de suite reconnu, bien que cela allait faire huit ans qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Il avait toujours le même sourire, les même cheveux. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi beaux. Mais ils étaient triste, encore.

- J'ai quitté le lycée il y a huit ans avec l'obtention de mon baccalauréat. J'ai toujours voulu travaillé dans une entreprise comme celle-ci. J'ai réussi à entrer dans une université pour passer un master en gestion spécialisé dans le marketing. Responsable marketing me correspond plutôt bien. Je n'ai aucun problème pour évaluer les opportunités du marché et je parle couramment l'anglais. En plus de ça, j'ai un très bon sens de la négociation. Je n'ai travaillé que dans des petites entreprises pendant trois ans, mais c'est plutôt le genre d'entreprise comme la votre que je visais.

Je ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander s'il m'avait reconnu. Après tout, nous avons côtoyé le même lycée pendant un an, peut-être m'avait-il déjà croisé ou entendu parler de moi.

En le voyant s'arrêter de parler, je me repris et posa la question suivante.

- Pourquoi vous-êtes vous dirigé vers un cursus littéraire au lycée ?

- Au début, je n'avais pas réellement d'idée précise de métier. J'ai pensé que la littérature me correspondrait bien. J'aimais beaucoup l'écriture et la lecture. Ça n'a pas été un choix au début. J'ai déménagé trois fois en trois ans pendant le lycée. Je me voyait mal suivre une filière scientifique ou économique. Je connaissait déjà très bien la littérature. Cela m'a paru plus simple. Je voulais me forger une culture de base solide et pouvoir parler une langue étrangère afin de voyager.

Voyager... Il voulait voyagé. Cela me fit sourire. Il était exactement comme je me l'étais imaginé pendant un an.

- Pouvez-vous me dire vos principales qualités et principaux défauts ?

Il sourit doucement avant de répondre.

- Eh bien je dirais que je suis assez dynamique mais cela me fait vivre à 100 à l'heure. Je ne me détend jamais. Je pense que c'est une qualité comme un défaut. A coté de ça, je suis très tenace mais cela me pousse à devenir très persévérant. Après, je vais être franc. Si j'étais conscient de mes défauts et s'ils sont vraiment importants, pensez-vous que je n'y mettrais pas fin ?

Je le regarda longuement. Je ne voulais plus lui poser de questions. Je voulais tout connaître de lui. Mais pas comme cela. Je voulais qu'il m'en parle, qu'il se confie comme à un ami, un confident.

Je décidais de couper court à l'entretien.

- Bien... Vous me paraissez apte à ce poste. Quand êtes-vous prêt à commencer ?

Son sourire m'éblouit. Plus encore que pendant l'année que j'avais passé prêt de lui. J'ai vu la tristesse disparaître de son regard pendant quelques secondes. Il me répondit, le ton plus enjoué que d'habitude :

- Quand vous le désirez.

- Disons lundi. Je vais vous donner un papier, vous le présenterais à l'accueil lundi à 8h. La secrétaire s'occupera de vous. Je passerais vous voir dans la journée.

Il hocha la tête plusieurs fois pour me montrer qu'il avait compris. Je lui tendit une feuille et le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de mon bureau. Il me serra la main. Puis lentement, il se pencha vers moi et me souffla à l'oreille un petit « Merci Sasuke » qui fit s'arrêter mon cœur. Je ne lui répondit rien et ouvrit la porte.

* * *

><p>J'étais dans l'ascenseur pour aller à l'étage supérieur, le dernier étage. Là-bas, il y avait le bureau de mon frère. Il fallait que je le prévienne pour le nouveau responsable marketing. Les portes s'ouvrirent et je m'engageais dans le long couloir. Cela ne m'étonna pas quand je vis que la secrétaire de mon frère n'étais déjà plus là, après tout, il allait bientôt être 22h.<p>

Je frappais trois coups à la porte du bureau et entrais avant même d'avoir la réponse. L'intérieur de la pièce était calme et mon frère n'était pas assis derrière son bureau. Je cherchais quelques secondes du regard dans la pièce avant de soupirais et d'aller m'asseoir dans l'un des canapé de la pièce, décidé à l'attendre.

Il apparu quelques minutes plus tard, l'air grave. Il ne cilla pas quand il me vit et alla s'installer à son bureau. Je me décidais à prendre la parole, sachant qu'il ne le ferait pas.

- Un problème ?

Il me regarda vaguement avant de répondre en soupirant :

- Le directeur des ventes s'est planté dans son suivi. Un peu plus et l'entreprise sera en déficit. Je me demande pourquoi il est encore là...

Je ne répondis rien. Je savais que mon frère allait géré cette crise, il le faisait toujours. Et puis, je n'étais pas venu pour parler de cela. Je me décida donc à changer de sujet.

- J'ai fait passer les entretiens d'embauche aujourd'hui.

- Ah oui. Et alors ? Ça s'est bien passé ?

Je souris en repensant à la nouvelle recrue qui allait bientôt arriver. Le hasard faisait vraiment bien les choses...

- Parfaitement. Il s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, il a mon âge, mignon, dynamique. Bref, on ne pouvait pas rêvé mieux. Il commence lundi.

J'entendis mon frère rire doucement tandis que je tournais la tête vers la fenêtre, juste à côté du canapé. Notre immeuble est le plus haut de la ville. D'ici, on pouvais voir chaque détails. Mon frère pris la parole alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- Tu l'as engagé pour ses compétences ou son physique dis moi ?

Vaguement, je lui répondit sans prendre conscience de ce que je disais, mes yeux toujours fixé sur l'extérieur.

- Oh... Les deux sont importants, tu ne penses pas... ?

* * *

><p>Cela faisait deux mois qu'il avait commencé à travailler à l'entreprise. J'avais été soulagé de constater qu'il s'entendait avec tout le monde et que tous les employés semblaient l'appréciait. Il y avait même cette fille, ma secrétaire, avec qui il s'entendait un peu trop bien à mon goût.<p>

On s'était reparlé aussi, plusieurs fois. Il faisait son travail à merveille. Et, il me souriait à chaque fois qu'il me voyait.

S'il me fascinait au lycée, aujourd'hui, il m'attirait. Je le voulait et j'en étais conscient. J'avais appris peu à peu à le connaître, l'invitant de temps à autre à manger avec moi et d'autres employés le midi. Tout me plaisait chez lui.

Une chose me laissait cependant sceptique. En deux mois, je n'avais rien appris sur son passé, son enfance. J'avais remarqué qu'il contournait le sujet. Je n'avais pas insisté, il m'en parlerait s'il le voulait.

Mon frère avait rapidement compris qu'il me plaisait. Il s'amusait d'ailleurs à me le rappeler dès qu'on se voyait. Et bien qu'il avait le don de m'agaçait, Itachi avait raison sur une chose : il y a une première fois à tout.

J'avais donc décidé d'inviter Naruto à dîner. C'était une chose que je n'avais jamais faite et qui m'effrayer. Moi qui me contentais de refuser chaque invitation, je me demandais si le blond allait accepter la mienne.

J'étais donc devant son bureau, depuis dix minutes. La secrétaire de l'étage me regardait étrangement depuis près de trois minutes. Elle semblait se demander ce que je faisais, fixé sur cette porte qui était à quelques centimètres de moi. Je me décidais. Je soufflais un bon coup et frappais à la porte. J'entendis sa voix qui me dit d'entrer, ce que je m'empressais de faire.

Naruto sembla étonné en me voyant. Il repris cependant contenance et me sourit.

- Sasuke ? Je ne pensais pas que tu passerais aujourd'hui. Je dois te rendre le projet la semaine prochaine non ?

- Hum... Oui. Je ne suis pas venu pour ça.

Il me regarda curieusement. Je me décidais à m'avancer d'un pas.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Bien sûr ! S'empressa-t-il de répondre, légèrement gêné.

Je m'installa face à lui et inspira. Je le regardait quelques secondes, réfléchissant à la manière de formuler ma demande. Voyant que je ne disais rien, il prit la parole.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Je ne réfléchissais plus. Il fallait que je lui demande, tout de suite, sinon j'allais faire demi-tour.

- Eh bien tu sais, je me disais que peut-être, tu accepterais de dîner avec moi vendredi ?

Je vis ses yeux s'écarquillaient alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait. Il rougit légèrement avant de sourire et de me répondre :

- Bien sûr, ça me ferait très plaisir.

Je ne peux pas décrire à quel point je fus soulagé en entendant sa réponse. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement et, la voix légèrement tremblante, je lui demandais si 20h lui convenait. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, son sourire toujours présent.

Je me levais alors en lui précisant que j'irai le chercher chez lui et je sortis de son bureau.

Bizarrement, le sourire qui ornait mes lèvres ne me quitta pas de la journée.

* * *

><p>- Le restaurant te plaît ?<p>

Naruto releva la tête de son menu et bougea la tête de haut en bas pour me signaler que oui, le restaurant lui plaisait.

- Comment as-tu su que j'adorais les restaurants français ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Eh bien, sincèrement, je l'ignorais. J'espérais juste que tu aimerais.

Il me sourit pour me montrer qu'il comprenait. Le serveur arriva avec la bouteille de vin que l'on avait commandé une dizaine de minutes auparavant.

Le restaurant n'était pas très remplie. On était dans un coin assez isolé de la salle, j'avais bien fait attention à le préciser lors de ma réservation.

C'était un restaurant plutôt bien côté. Seules les personnes avec des revenus modestes pouvaient se permettre de manger ici. L'ambiance était plutôt chaleureusement, les murs et banquettes étant dans les tons rouges.

Je repris la parole en voyant Naruto reposer son menu sur la table, décidant d'engager la conversation.

- Je suis content de voir que tu t'es habitué à l'entreprise. Tu a l'air de t'y être fait.

- Oui, tout le monde est très sympa. D'ailleurs j'ai été assez étonné. J'ai toujours pensé que dans ce genre d'entreprises, les gens étaient à moitié dépressifs avec des patrons tyranniques.

Il ria doucement en me regardant, semblant vérifier si je n'avais pas mal pris la remarque. Je souris doucement avant de reprendre.

- Et, tu me trouves tyrannique ?

- Hum... Je ne pense pas, répondit-il en souriant.

- Tant mieux alors.

- Mais dis-moi, tu invites toujours tes nouveaux employés au restaurant ?

- Seulement ceux que j'apprécie.

J'avais répondu instinctivement. Je le regarda longuement, un regard plein de sous-entendus. J'attendais sa réaction. Il sourit franchement, un léger rougissement apparaissant sur ses joues.

Le serveur vint prendre notre commande et repartit après avoir vérifier qu'on ne désirait rien d'autre. On continua à discuter longuement. On parla de l'entreprise, des employés, du deuxième PDG (soit mon frère). Naruto m'avoua d'ailleurs être étonné de ne jamais l'avoir rencontré. Je lui ai simplement répondu qu'il ne s'occupait pas vraiment de ce secteur. Entre temps, le serveur vint nous apporter nos plats.

Nous discutions facilement, Naruto se détendait de plus en plus. Il riait plus franchement, n'ayant pas peur de me taquiner. Je répondais volontiers à ses petites piques.

Au milieu du repas, je me décidais à engager une conversation tout sauf évidente.

- Naruto, je peux te demander quelques chose ?

- Bien sûr, vas y.

- En fait, il y a quelque chose que j'aurais voulu savoir. Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, je veux dire, je sais que c'est personnel. Mais, j'ai vu il y a un moment déjà que tu avais toujours beaucoup de peine et, récemment, j'ai constaté que tu détournais toutes les conversations en rapport avec ta famille... Et, j'aurais voulu savoir pourquoi ?

Il y eu un silence. Un silence qui me paru une éternité. J'étais persuadé d'avoir fait une gaffe. Son regard s'était fait plus dur, son visage s'était fermé. J'allais changé de sujet, m'excuser quand il prit la parole :

- Je veux bien... Te raconter.

Je gardais le silence, lui montrant par là qu'il avait toute mon attention.

- Mon enfance n'a pas été heureuse en réalité. J'en parle le moins possible. Tout d'abord, ma mère est morte à ma naissance. Je ne l'ai pas connu. Je ne peux pas dire que je l'ai pleuré, après tout comment pourrait-on pleurer quelqu'un que l'on ne connaît pas, quand bien même s'il s'agit d'une mère. Mais je l'ai regretté, des fois. Il y a certaines choses qu'on ne peut faire qu'avec une mère. Ces choses, j'ai du les faire seul. Mais évidemment, ce n'est pas tout.

Il fit une pause. Il fixa son regard dans le mien, attendant de voir s'il continuait. Mon sourire du le convaincre. Il reprit donc :

- Vers mes deux ou trois ans, mon père s'est suicidé. J'étais trop petit, je ne m'en souviens pas. Il m'a emmené chez de la famille, une tante je crois, et il n'est jamais revenu me chercher. Il m'avait écrit une lettre pour m'expliquer la raison de son geste. Je ne l'ai lu qu'à mes treize ans.

Ses yeux se voilèrent. J'eus l'impression qu'il allait pleurer, sûrement au souvenir de cette lettre. Il sourit toute fois, mais un sourire sans éclat, terne... comme sa vie.

- Ma tante n'a pas voulu me garder. Elle m'a placé dans un orphelinat. Puis, vers mes huit ans, j'ai commencé à aller en famille d'accueil. Ma première famille avait déjà des enfants. Deux, et ils étaient plus âgés que moi. Ils me frappaient, me prenaient pour leur esclave. Ils m'humiliaient, tout le temps. Ma deuxième famille... Je ne sais même plus à quoi ils ressemblaient. J'ai du avoir cinq ou six familles d'accueil. Mais à dix huit ans, je me suis fait émancipé.

L'éclat dans ses yeux revint doucement. Il releva la tête, qu'il avait baissé lors de son histoire, et me regarda.

- Je vis seul depuis, dans un petit appartement. Mais cela me convient. Pour être franc, si j'ai tellement voulu travaillé dans votre entreprise, à toi et ton frère, c'est pour accomplir un vieux rêve. Mon père était chef d'entreprise, une des plus grande du pays à cette époque. Mais avec sa mort, il a entraîné la fermeture de l'entreprise. J'ai toujours voulu aller dans une entreprise aussi grande, aussi connue. A l'époque où ton père dirigé ton entreprise, il était en partenariat avec le mien. Je me suis dit que c'était l'endroit idéal pour rendre pour père fier de moi en quelque sorte.

- Je suis sûr qu'il l'est.

J'avais répondu la première chose qui m'était venue à l'esprit. J'avais toujours su qu'il n'avait pas eu une vie facile. L'entendre me le dire était différent. On avait connu la même tristesse. Mais la mienne avait peu à peu disparue avec l'arrivée de Naruto dans ma vie. J'avais donc décidé de faire disparaître la sienne.

- Comment as-tu remarqué que j'étais triste ? Tu as dit que j'avais de la peine. Comment l'as-tu su ?

- Tes yeux... Ils sont toujours tristes.

* * *

><p>On avait quitté le restaurant depuis une vingtaine de minutes. J'avais proposé à Naruto d'aller boire un dernier verre chez moi. Et il avait accepté.<p>

On était donc devant chez moi, la voiture garée sur le trottoir. J'avais devancé Naruto pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée et lui avait dit d'entrer.

Il m'a donc précédé et s'est directement extasié devant la grandeur du salon. En effet, le porte d'entrée donne directeur sur le salon et la salle à manger. Les deux pièce ne sont pas séparées. Elles donnent toutes deux sur la cuisine ouverte.

- Vas t'asseoir. Je vais chercher à boire. Tu veux rester au champagne ou tu désires autre chose ?

- Hum, le champagne me va très bien merci.

Je partis donc dans la cuisine prendre deux coupes de champagne ainsi que la bouteille qui était au frigo. Je vis Naruto retiré sa veste et s'installer sur le canapé en regardant attentivement autour de lui.

Je ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et le servis avant de m'asseoir à mon tour à ses côtés. On se perdit tous les deux dans nos pensées.

Le silence régna quelques minutes avant que Naruto ne le brise.

- Dis moi Sasuke... J'ai moi aussi une question à te poser.

- Je t'en pris, répondis-je simplement.

Il me regarda quelques secondes avec un petit sourire avant de s'installer plus confortablement face à moi et de parler.

- Tu l'as dis toi même : mes yeux sont tristes. Mais j'ai moi aussi remarqué quelque chose : les tiens le sont aussi.

Je garda le silence, ne confirmant ni ne contredisant ses paroles.

- Alors, me fais-tu confiance ?

Je savais ce qu'il voulait dire : est-ce que j'allais lui raconter. Peut-être... J'en avais envie, vraiment envie. Mais je n'étais pas sûr d'y parvenir. Je le regarda quelques secondes encore avant de me décider.

- Je crois que l'on a un point commun toi et moi. Notre enfance nous a fait souffrir.

Je m'arrêtais un peu. Il sourit doucement et me prit la main. Une façon pour lui de me dire de lui faire confiance sans doute.

- Tu le sais déjà, mon père était chef d'entreprise. On avait tout ce qu'il fallait. C'est vrai que je ne manquais de rien, à par peut-être d'amour. Ma vie n'a pas été très simple. Quand l'entreprise de mon père ne marchait pas comme il le désirait, il devenait violent, méchant. Il a frappé ma mère, plusieurs fois. A chaque fois, elle partait pour une durée indéterminée à l'hôtel. Elle nous laissait, moi et mon frère, en compagnie de notre père.

Je fis une pause. Quelques souvenirs que j'avais tenté d'oublier me revenaient en mémoire. Ça faisait mal. Mais je ne voulais pas m'arrêter là, pas maintenant.

- Un jour, alors que ma mère était parti, mon père s'est énervé. Je devais avoir cinq ans à l'époque. Il m'a frappé, une fois. Il a voulu recommencer mais mon frère s'est interposé. Itachi, bien qu'il était assez jeune, était la seule crainte de mon père. On n'en a jamais reparlé. Il n'a plus rien tenté. Mais vers mes huit ans, mon frère est parti, il m'a laissé seul avec mon père. Ma mère est devenue dépressive, elle ignorait où se trouvait son fils. Elle s'est laissé dépérir, jusqu'à la mort...

Naruto me regarda, quelque peu choqué. Je pense qu'il ne s 'y attendait pas. Moi non plus à l'époque...

- Après ça, mon père ne s'est plus retenu. Il me frappait dès que quelque chose allait mal. Il buvait aussi, beaucoup trop. Je ne pouvais rien faire, j'avais trop peur. Et quand j'ai eu treize ans, mon frère est revenu. Il m'a pris avec lui et on est parti. On est parti loin. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce que devenait mon père et pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'en vouloir pour l'avoir laissé seul. Et quelques mois plus tard, j'ai appris qu'il s'était suicidé. Ça a été pour moi le début de la délivrance. Mais pourtant, j'étais triste, tout le temps. On est revenu ici avec mon frère et il a repris l'entreprise familial. Et maintenant, je l'aide.

Le blond me regarda, hésitant visiblement à prendre la parole. Mais il ne tint pas et se lança.

- Tu as vécu des choses pires que moi. Alors, pourquoi tu as l'air moins triste... ?

Je crois qu'il se posait la question à lui même. Pourtant, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de répondre.

- Je t'ai rencontré au lycée. Quand tu es arrivé en terminal, je t'ai vu. Tu m'as tout de suite fasciné, ou du moins, tes yeux m'ont fasciné. Je me sentais un peu mieux chaque jour. Je savais que je n'étais pas le seul qui était triste. Je t'observais, jour après jour. Mais je n'ai jamais pu aller te parler. J'ai été très surpris de te retrouver cette année. C'est toi, Naruto, qui m'a rendu moins triste.

Je crois que je venais de lui faire une déclaration en quelque sorte. Et vu son sourire, il devait penser la même chose. Cela me fit rougir. Je me raclais la gorge et me décidais à changer de sujet.

- Tu dors ici ?

Hum... Je crois que je rougis encore plus.

* * *

><p>Je ne sais plus comment on avait atteint ma chambre. Pourtant,on était là, le blond appuyé contre la porte. On s'embrassait, ne se séparant que pour respirer. Je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement. Seul Naruto comptait. Je n'arrivais pas à me séparer de lui. Son corps, sa voix, son odeur. Tout en lui m'attirait. Et en ce moment, j'étais plus excité que jamais.<p>

Je réussis tant bien que mal à le pousser jusqu'à mon lit où il s'allongea, m'emportant avec lui. Nous n'avions pas cessé de nous embrasser. Il répétait mon prénom, encore et encore, comme dans une litanie.

J'avais oublié qui j'étais, où j'étais. Seul ses mains, ses lèvres m'importaient.

Ce soir, Naruto m'avait ouvert son cœur, je lui avais ouvert le mien. Je ne désirais plus qu'une seule chose : qu'il m'offre son corps.

Finalement, nos habits rejoignirent le sol rapidement et avec eux, les dernière miettes de raison qui me restaient. Toute ma volonté, aussi infime soit-elle, avait disparu. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Et, aux vues des suppliques de mon blond, il ne voulait pas non plus que je m'arrête.

Son prénom m'échappa et je m'étonnais de ma voix. Plus rauque et intense que d'habitude. Je vis un frisson parcourir le corps de Naruto alors qu'il me suppliait d'accélérer les choses.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de l'observer. Il me paru plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Ses yeux... J'avais l'impression que la tristesse à l'intérieur avait disparu.

Je me repris rapidement, et tandis que nous nous unissions, je l'entendis me souffler un rapide « Je t'aime... » à l'oreille qui me coupa le souffle. Je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de sourire. Je lui répondis la même chose. Son sourire m'éblouit.

Mes mains étaient moites, d'ailleurs ma peau toute entière était moite. Naruto était en sueur. L'odeur ce mélangeait à la sienne mais cela ne me dérangeait pas.

Je l'embrassais longuement alors que je me laissais aller en lui. J'eus l'impression que mon esprit s'égarait. C'était intense, trop intense. J'ai cru pendant quelques secondes que je quittais mon corps. J'avais déjà eu des relations, après tout ma sexualité active avait commencé lors de mon adolescence, mais le plaisir ressentit n'a jamais été aussi puissant que celui là.

Mon corps reposait sur celui de Naruto, j'avais besoin de repos. Je fis un effort surhumain pour me pousser sur la gauche. La froideur des draps me fis frissonner et soupirer de bien être.

Naruto vint doucement se coller à moi, m'embrassant tendrement avant de déposer plusieurs baisers, aussi légers qu'une plume, dans mon cou et sur mon torse.

Ma main gauche caressait instinctivement ses cheveux et alors, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je m'endormis, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour à tous !<strong>

**Alors, me voilà avec mon premier One-shot... J'espère qu'il vous a plus. J'ai toujours eu peur d'en écrire, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Mais bon, je me suis lancé. Donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé surtout.**

**Il y a aura surement une suite, en tout cas j'ai les idées. Je devais à la base faire tout en un seul chapitre mais j'ai trouvé ça mieux de l'arrêter là.**

**Bref, encore une fois, j'espère que cela vous a plu et à samedi pour ceux qui suivent _Life is had, love even more_ (je sais pas pourquoi je ne fais que des titres anglais...)**

**Bisouus.**


End file.
